


You're ready for this

by Julibellule



Series: Don't fall asleep [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arousal, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Hand Job, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nakedness, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Sex Talk, Sexual Memories, Sexual thoughts, Simultaneous Orgasm, Zeppelin - Freeform, telepathically shared orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Exhausted morning sex featuring the Doctor and Rose
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Don't fall asleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Don't fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [I'm never gonna leave you (K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336797/chapters/55904254) could be considered as a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's first night in Pete's World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo/Rose), Nakedness (Tentoo &Rose), Arousal (Tentoo), Sex Talk (Rose->Tentoo), Sexual Thoughts (Tentoo)_

Things were a bit awkward, he had to admit. But a good kind of awkward, none the less. The kind of awkwardness that happens when two persons who've been friends forever are about to jump the line of friendship and become lovers but don't exactly know how to do it. How do you live up to so many expectations? To so many nights dreaming of this moment in secret? To all those wonderful, passionate kisses that could have been?

They were both laying on their backs, watching the ceiling, in their undies, because they didn't have nothing else clean to wear when they got out of the shower, and the part-human Doctor was wondering how he could spark back the same passion they had when they were still travelling together. It seemed as though every moments on the Tardis were a powder keg ready to explode between them.

Maybe he should've gone with his instinct and join her when she was in the shower. Grab her against the wall and kiss her until love unfolds and follows its course. Or jump on her, over the table, not caring about the food, when she had that tongue touch grin during dinner. Of course, he could be mistaken. Maybe her, choosing to spend the night with him at the Inn instead of sleeping with her mom had nothing to do with sex.

But the look she gave him when she said her good nights to her mother made his insides melt. There was no doubt into what she was expecting for the night. There was also the fact that he was part-human now, and he just gave her his life. Of course he meant his life as a lover and she knew that. He jumped a bit. He's been lost in his thoughts, when her digits surreptitiously caressed the side of his hand, then his palm, then her fingers entwined with his.

And when he turned to look at her, he was submerged under Rose Tyler's trademark's smile. Within seconds she was kissing him, her warm body over his, and he never felt so secured and happy in his whole life. They kissed languidly, hands roaming and exploring flesh and hair. "I love kissing you," she laughed, "why haven't we done that earlier?" He rolled over her and kissed her again until they were both rocking and moaning for more.

Things were getting very warm under the covers. "I haven't done this in such a long time." The Doctor said, breathing hard, his forehead against hers. "Its kind of exhilarating.. and scary, being with you, like this, Rose Tyler."

"Let's just kiss then." Rose cradled his cheek in her hand, scratching his sideburns with her nails. "Let's make a pact that we won't have sex before the sun comes up. Let's stay up all night and kiss and talk and cuddle.. no sex." That was not what he had in mind. Sex with Rose Tyler might be exhilarating and scary, but with the pressure in his pants, he didn't know if he would be able to resist until morning.

He laid down beside her, caressing a stray hair off her cheek. "Rose we will need to sleep at one point." He smiled. "There is nothing I want more than to spend the night with you but we will fall asleep you know that."

"We'll sleep in the zeppelin. Its a five hour drive. And we can keep each other awake. We can do anything together."

He held her tight against him. "That we can." They started kissing again. He could spend the night exploring Rose mouth with his tongue but when she started moaning, he couldn't help his hands closing possessively around her waist. This was gonna be hard.

"Don't fall asleep!"


	2. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (E)  
>  **A few glimpse into the Doctor and Rose's sleepless night**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo &Rose), Hand Job (Rose->Tentoo), Food Teasing (Rose->Tentoo)_

_9:36pm_  
"Stop fussing" The Doctor said to Rose as he tried to grab a stubborn strand of her hair with his pinky finger.

"Stop pulling on my hair, you are giving me a full facelift and I don't need one."

"I'm almost done." Rose just grunted as a reply. As soon as he would be done braiding her hair, it would be Rose's turn to do whatever she wanted with his. _Just you wait and see!_ , she thought as he pulled again and rendered the strain on her scalp even tighter. She groaned. "'M sorry, Rose. It's getting very pretty though." Rose felt his deft fingers give a last little tug before letting go of her hair all together. "All done. Now it's your turn to confess."

Rose turned around to face him. Her hand touched the tight braid circling her head, it looked flawless. "Right. Well... It's not that I don't like the idea of traveling or moving in with you, but… I wouldn't mind staying at the mansion for the first few months. I just… think I need the breather, the stability." The Doctor nodded. He was agreeing to what she was saying even if, moments earlier he was confessing that he wanted the exact opposite.

Rose frowned at him. "Rose don't get me wrong, I can't wait to start our lives together, but I understand if you need to rebuild a safety net before we do. You've been running, jump after jump, for years now. Buying a new home and moving and learning how to deal with the both of us and living the life. I totally get that you need to find your bearings first. I think I do too." The Doctor lifted his hand to her face and rolled a stand of loose hair around his finger. "I forgot one."

He smiled. Then he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

 _10:53pm_  
"Don't be so stubborn, try-it!" The Doctor laughed as he pushed the plate of oysters towards Rose. Room service closed at eleven so they had to order everything they'd need for their upcoming all-nighter before it did. They now had so much food. From hors-d'oeuvres to various desserts and so much fish and seafood. Rose had more than one idea of what they could do with the food they wouldn't eat, but then she stopped herself, remembering the pact they made and how they had to wait until sunrise for the kinky stuff to come to fruition.

She watched the Doctor, bringing the brownish shell to his lips and winking at her before he gulped all of it down with one _slurp_. Rose grimaced even though there was a part of her that was totally turned on at the sight of his adam's apple bobbing as he suck the slimy juices down. "Eurgh!" She said to emphasize the fact that she was _not_ getting aroused over this. "It looks even more disgusting than those thing you made me try on the planet with the floating purple balloons."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Anoraxis." The Doctor corrected her as he licked his lips. Rose shivered. "And those were some local delicacy I made you try. A fungus that heightens the alpha waves in your brains, helps to attain a meditative state without having to do the deed."

"I remember." Rose said as she reminisced on the calm euphoria she shared with the Doctor that evening.

"This," the Doctor continued, pointing to the seafood, "is known for other kinds of properties." Rose smiled at him, knowing full well which properties humans gave to oysters, and tried one out. As soon as the liquid touched her tongue, she regretted her choice. The salty taste rushed down her throat and she grimaced even more. She couldn't understand one bit how this taste could be associated with any kind of aphrodisiac properties.

"Eurgh!" She shuddered in disgust. "It taste like what they feed us with on Stuttforn XIV." Rose drank a whole flute of champagne in one go to wash away the taste before she noticed how stiff and pale the Doctor was. Then she remembered what she just said.

She didn't have time to come up with an explanation to comfort him before he spoke. "Rose." He swallowed. "I never brought you there… I would never."

"I know." Stuttforn XIV was a reform planet gone wrong, where the most violent criminals of the galaxy were sent and left on their own to survive. Suffice to say, it was not the place you wanted to end up during a forty eight hour long dimension jump. And there were valid reasons why Rose remembered the name of this planet but tended to forget others. "It was one of the place I landed while dimension jumping." The Doctor looked horrified. "I am fine, Doctor."

"No, Rose…" Rose frowned at him and he went silent. She grabbed a plump strawberry and dipped it in whip cream before licking it off then biting the tip of it. Rose dipped the same strawberry in the cream again and held it out to the Doctor. He smiled and leaned forward to suck and bite the rest of it, his tongue grabbing a finger of hers at the same time.

Rose couldn't help but bite her lower lip to hold in a moan. Her little scam to change the subject and lighten up the mood again worked, but she got caught in the heat of it faster then she thought she would.

 _11:44pm_  
"You are my new pillow." Rose laid her head on the Doctor's chest and her eyes closed all by themselves. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake for the both of them. They needed to find something else to occupy their minds.

"Rose." Rose moaned and lifted her eyes to look at her Doctor. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" She smiled before nodding excitedly. This was going to be fun. She laid her ear on his chest and listened to his heart beating and his voice rumbling low in his lungs as he started to share an important moment of his childhood "Once upon a time, there was a little Time Lord getting ready for his first day at the academy…"

 _12:28 am_  
It was getting very hard to stay awake. At the moment, both of them were asleep, although they've only been drifting in slumber for less than a few minutes. Rose woke up with a small gasp and rushed over to the Doctor when she saw he was close to starting snoring. "Wake up." She said as her body turned his over so they were laying on their side face to face. "Stay with me."

She grabbed his face and as soon as his eyes opened lazily she kissed him. Rose was so tired, and the Doctor was too. Their kiss was messy and sloppy but very heated. They needed to stay awake and it seemed as though holding onto the warmth of the other's body was the only way they would be able survive the night. The Doctor moaned very loudly in Rose's mouth and it echoed in her lungs, straight to her center.

She felt herself getting so wet as she rubbed her thighs together. He moaned again when she couldn't help but encircle his hips with her leg and rock on to him. "Rose." The Doctor grumbled and the way he said her name left her panting and wanting so much more of it. She rolled over him and within seconds her hand was sliding between them, under his pants, grabbing at his aroused member.

The Doctor let out a garbled sob and rock in her hand. It was incredible to feel him between her fingers. Hot and so hard for her. Rose could only imagine what he must feel like, pounding inside her. She couldn't wait, she wanted him. She was so wet as she rubbed herself against him, so hard against her center, with only the two thin fabrics of their underwear between them.

Rose sobbed when two firm hand on her hips turned her over. The Doctor was disheveled and panting above her, as aroused and wanting as she was but he held himself back. "It's not morning yet." Rose realized he had her wrist held tight on each side of her. She squirmed and tried to grab at him, pull him back against her.

"Don't care.. want you." She wailed, she pleaded.

He stopped her with an intense gaze filled with so much love. "I care." He said and she deflated as the importance of this moment started to sink in. He was right, The did promise to wait until morning, they could do this.

 _2:28 am_  
"But I want to hear you sing!" The Doctor gave her a pleading look and Rose answered him by shoving him away with a hand on his shoulder.

"I said I sang in karaokes, after a few paints and surrounded with friends. I don't sing lullabies, Doctor."

"Please!!!" Was the Doctor's only answer.

"Eurgh!" Rose let out an exasperated grunt. "Alright!" She laid back down on her belly, beside him, and laid her head above her arms on her pillow and started singing to the Doctor a slow song her mom used to sing when Rose had nightmares. The Doctor was smiling like a loon, his face inches from hers.. as close to heaven as he could be.

 _3:09 am_  
"I think I am in love with you." The Doctor lifted his pen from the paper as he tried to recover from what Rose just told him.

"You… really?!" Rose blushed now realizing what her addled and exhausted brain had just confessed out loud and the Doctor wished he could capture this exact moment and the exact shade of her skin on the drawing he was currently making of her, but he only had this stupid blue pen and an old piece of paper that was all rumpled at the edges and he frankly didn't care about the drawing anymore, all he wanted was Rose, in his arms, now!


	3. The sun is rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (E)  
>  **Exhausted morning sex featuring the Doctor and Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo/Rose) Missionary Position (Tentoo/Rose) Cowgirl Position (Rose/Tentoo) Multiple Orgasms (Rose) Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Tentoo- >Rose) Simultaneous Orgasm (Tentoo/Rose)_

Rose was about to fall asleep for the hundredth time that night. The last thing she saw was the bluish light rising in the distance. An exhausted tickle of excitation made her insides shiver at the sight of the first light of day, but she couldn't bother to remember why. "Rose." She heard the doctor mumble beside her but didn't have the strength to answer him. "Rose the sun is rising."

She lifted a finger. It was the only part of her that could still move. The doctor pulled her to him and his lips found hers. They've been practising this all night, using kisses and caresses to wake the other up and to keep them awake so they wouldn't fall back in slumber. So Rose found the rhythm easily as she slowly woke up again. His body seemed cooler than it did the rest of the night – might be the fatigue.

Rose's skin was so very warm against the flat of his chest, the difference in body temperature muddled her control quite effectively in the process. The Doctor seemed exhausted as much as she was. His lips opened slightly before closing back, leaving a moist invitation for her mouth to dance with his. She followed the pace of his tongue. "We could wait." Rose said against his mouth. "We are both exhausted."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's morning. We made a pact. And I will honor every pact we make until the day I die." He rocked his raging erection against her thigh to show her he was up to the challenge. Rose was still hesitant to let herself go so intimately in this experience. Especially when she looked at the state of debilitating fatigue they both were in.

She really hoped her first time with him would be better then a few ins and outs and voilà! The Doctor moaned between her lips and the sound of his pleasure rippled way down below her navel. Rose squeaked further in his embrace, unable to resist pulling his waist against hers with her leg. Her centre was throbbing with the need of him inside her and feeling him hard against her stomach was amplifying the yearning.

The Doctor's kiss was passionate but slow. Once again, she could sense his exhaustion in every movement he shared with her and Rose wondered if it was worth getting so excited over something that might finish way too fast for her uproar to find release. It was Rose's turn to moan, she was begging for him and the effect was immediate: the Doctor pulled her closer and with a deep growl, he rolled over her to align his body with hers.

He fell into the cradle of her hips and they both moaned loudly. They've been waiting for this moment all night. Hell, they've been waiting for this moment for years. Reaching incredible heights, than having to come back down, over and over again. And it was finally happening, and he was completely lodge inside her, and it was so easy, and so good, and she wanted to stay in this sacred moment for ever.

He wrapped his hand behind her thigh; never taking his lips off hers as he plunged into her heat once more. A blissful, electrifying web of electricity made her body spasms and she shiver around him. “Doctor.” she grunted, rippling in delight. He pulled out only an inch, then thrust back in, making that grumbling noise that she totally got addicted to over the course of the night.

His rhythm was heavy but blissful in flow with the drive of his tongue between her lips. He was making desperate, gasping noises. The pace of his thrusts never sped up but seemed to increase in passion, setting the pace of her own panting breath. With an high-pitch whimper he connected his forehead with hers and a shiver passed through Rose, making the hair on her body rise when his deep, brown, loving gaze plunged into hers.

The intense emotions she saw there washed over her in a whirlwind blur and she gasped as he filled her again. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much.” He shoved his nose onto her neck and let out a shaky laugh. "I'm so fucking exhausted. 'M sorry, I am so slow. 'M so sorry. I am.." He tried a lazy attempt to add clarity to his pre-slumber babbling apologies.

“It's okay, Doctor. We don’t have to rush. I mean rough and passionate sex is very fun but.. we can make it slow."

"Slow is good." The Doctor mumbled in the crook of Rose's neck. "Very good. It's like.. Like slow dance, slow dancing with you is… Hm… fantastic. And...” He trailed off, almost falling asleep but staying surprisingly hard inside of her. He really needed some sleep. It was early morning and the sun was starting to show, a little rest would be profitable for both of them after such a wonderful night.

Rose's fingers were drawing round figures on the Doctor's back to lull them both out of the inflaming state they had put themselves into. “Rose…?” He was trying to fight himself out of his slumber.

“Hm?” she hummed her answer and he retaliated with another hum, forcing his upper body back up. His lips crashed on hers once more, sluggishly lapping her tongue out. He didn’t want to let this moment fade into a dream. Rose turned them over, then, pinning his body against the bed. The Doctor spared her a surprise glance from below before she kissed him back. “You need to sleep, Doctor.” Rose said, slightly grim from having to let go of him.

He grabbed her by the hips to hold her in place. In the state he was – his eyes barely able to stay open – Rose was amazed about how strong his erection still stood in the comforting warmth of her slit. “Please… Stay..” Rose gave the Doctor a teasing tongue touched smile with a buck of her hips to tease some more. He groaned and his bum arched off the bed pushing further in a perfect angle.

She gasped with pleasure, head lulling back for how incredibly good it was. God, why haven't they done this sooner. He fitted her so perfectly she couldn't help to wonder how her life would be if they'd done this years ago. “You’re gorgeous, Rose.” He whispered in awe. “Oh Rose.” He gasped. His tongue danced with hers in passionate swirls. One of his hand entangled in her hair to pull her further in the kiss as the other one dug its fingers in her lower back, guiding himself in and out of her, letting out delightful whimpers filled with desperate desire and need.

Both his hands moved down to her bum and he made a pleading noise as the rhythm slightly accelerate. Rose reminded herself of how exhausted he was. This love-making wouldn’t last long but she still wanted to find satisfaction to this yearning growing in her centre. She sat up for a better angle, which made them both moan, rolled her hips as he continued to shove deep.

A cry pushed its way out of her at the pinching feeling of him hitting her womb. The bemused Time Lord was utterly transfixed on Rose's body dancing on his. He was praising appreciatively at the view and it encouraged her to give him quite a show. She gasped and moaned her way in his adoration, rocking on the strong manhood he was offering, letting her hands caress strategic points of her skin to make herself whimper a little louder for his own pleasure.

But the teasing soon switched into pure eroticism, electrifying Rose's nerves with lust, and at one point she totally forgot the Doctor was there. She was deriving her own satisfaction from fingers and cock. A climax heralding its way in her cries as the heat intensified. So much so that when she opened back her eyes on his, the reminder of his adulating gaze on her tightened her stomach in a boiling wave that crashed throughout her whole being.

Rose heard the Doctor say her name as he took control of her pleasure with a growl, his thrust deep and wild. Unyielding rapture rolled up from her clit, to her womb, up her lungs and bolted in a powerful cry before another jolt of her orgasm made her inside clamp around him tight, intensifying the blissful tension for both of them. Rose's hands fell on his chest while the Doctor pounded hard inside her, his digging fingers steering her hips as he intended to.

With the last bit of lucidity left in him, he sobbed Rose's name and grabbed the side of her face to graze her temple. She howled once more, his shared pleasure flowing through her, steeling the last strength she had left to hold herself above him. It took a long time before regaining any kind of clarity. Rose's ear rested on his beating heart until the world settled back into its rightful place.

Listening to the deep and rhythmic flow of air in his lungs was enough for her to understand that he had already drifted in a slumbering state. He was conquered. After spending the little strength he had left on sharing his love with her. Rose rolled on the Doctor's side, pulling the covers over them, and let soft kisses caress his face. He cuddled closer, nuzzling her cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered, holding her tight before slipping back into deep torpor.


	4. You're ready for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **Tentoo and Rose, waiting to board their zeppelin to London**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Sexual Memories (Tentoo- >Rose)_

The Doctor was dizzy, feeble for the first time in his life. He didn't know if he liked the feeling or not. But the reasons why he was feeling it sure were wonderful. He was holding Rose's hand, ready to board the zeppelin that would bring them to Torchwood headquarters. His whole body was shaking from lack of sleep and blissful hormones were coursing in his veins.

The whole night has been a dream come true. They spent it talking about everything; their feelings, their dreams, the past years without each other, they made plans for the future, they even talked about their past, before they knew each other and shared things they've never shared with anyone. He told her his real name, and this meant so much for him.

They kissed and explored each other's body with fingers and tongue and teeth. Rose's idea to keep sex at bay until the first rays of sun was the perfect thing to do, even if he didn't realise it at the time. Because of it, he now felt as though he knew her better than he ever knew anyone. He did have telepathic bonds before, but never did he feel as much bonded then he did with Rose Tyler at this moment.. even though any kind of telepathic bond was out of the equation for Rose and him.

None of this would've happened if they'd consume their love right away and fell asleep minutes after. None of the rush of not being able to keep their eyes open and falling asleep only to wake up seconds later with a Rose straddling him rocking her hips sleepily against his, holding his face and kissing him deep to wake him up. Whispering _I got you_ and making his insides go wild.

Oh, how can he not be addicted to her after a night like this. Oh, and the sex, this morning!!! The tension escalating all night toward this completion. A crescendo of arousing pleasure and adoration and love. Indeed the Doctor was addicted to Rose Tyler. Bonded to her, in an whole new different way than he was used to, for the rest of his life. Whatever might happen.

"You're ready for this?" Rose watched him expectantly. He never let her gaze go and kissed her again.

"Yeah," he murmured against her lips. "Yeah, I am." She laughed against his lips.

"Allons-y, then." she says his catchphrase.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
